Final Fantasy XIV: Wrath of the Espers
by Xander Floyd
Summary: In the vibrant land of Eorzea, a young lancer awakens with no memory of his past, left with nothing but a curious moogle and a worn-out lance as clues. As he goes on a journey to uncover the mystery he joins a failing free company, where he learns that he is not searching for the past - the past is searching for him. Rated T to match ESRB. Cover image owned by Square Enix.
1. Act 1 Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

The Wrath of the Espers

Act One: Will of the Forest

Chapter One: Awakening

* * *

**Hey, Xander Floyd here with that Final Fantasy fanfic I promised a while back (at least to those who read my profile…) Now, I'm going to do something a little different with the distribution of this story: I'm going to cluster the chapters into "acts", which then get divided into the actual chapters. So, in the chapter layout, this chapter is going to be "Act One, Chapter One"; it may be confusing, but it allows for an unbroken chain of thought on my end. Also, I will be using actual Eorzean terms in the writing of this: for those of you who are fandom-blind, **_**ilm**_** means **_**yard**_**, and **_**bell**_** means **_**hour**_**. Yeah, Final Fantasy words. Go figure.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"…Hey… are… alright, _kupo?_ Wake… _kupo! Wake up!"_

With a surge of energy Areo Hunt sprung from his sleep. Looking around with his bright green eyes, he found himself in a place he recognized, but at the same time was unknown to him. Staggering to his feet, he surveyed the area further.

No doubt about it: from the silky grass to the towering canopy to the concealed and quite concerned Moogle in the underbrush, he was thoroughly _lost_.

"Are you okay, _kupo?_ You've been lying there for hours. Decided to take a nap?"

_Nap? Is this beast-man crazy?_ "No…"

"Oh, okay then. Just making sure; didn't want you to be a snack for the ziz, _kupo._ Although with that lance of yours, I'll bet they won't want to come anywhere _near_ you."

_My lance…?_ Areo looked down to his left foot and found that somehow he had an ornate, if weathered, lance lying right there by it. Picking it up, he examined it from tip to tip, then twirled it a few times to get the feel of the weapon. Whether he had just acquired this lance or it had been with him all along, who knew; he couldn't remember a thing.

"Maybe I should take you back to Gridania, _kupo._ It'd be safer over there, what with all the Ixal wandering around." The Moogle flitted over to Areo and started pulling his ear. "Come on, now, we don't have all day. The Ixal have been out in force these past few weeks, and I for one don't want to end up on a roasting spit, _kupo!_"

Wincing against the pain, Areo freed himself from the beast-man's tiny paws and waved him away. "I can follow on my own!" Then, coughing, he said, "Lead the way."

"With pleasure! I've been wanting to get out of this neck of the woods for a while now, _kupo!_"

"Well, you're awfully subtle," Areo muttered under his breath as he sauntered after the Moogle, who was impatiently floating a few ilms ahead.

* * *

"Face it, Rose, we're screwed!"

That was what Lilroga Heroga said to Rosalind Mercer, who was desperately handing pamphlets to adventurers in the Gridanian Adventurer's Guild.

"No we're not, Roga, someone will listen!" Rose continued to hand out pamphlets, trying her hardest to ignore the short Lalafell's sulking.

Beside her, a Highlander named Fulk Tigerblood leaned in to say, "Roga's got a point, Rose. Who's going to join us after that job in Ul'dah?"

"No, someone _will _listen, I know it!" She turned to face Fulk, her soft grey eyes burning as her brown hair swirled to catch up with her turning head. "I will _not_ let the Blades die with my father."

Fulk opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and nodded. No point in arguing at this point, thought the burly blond-haired man.

Roga, on the other hand, did not learn so quickly. "It's _because_ of your father that we have stuck around so long! We used to have almost fifty members, and now we're all that's left! Do you realize that this is all due to your lack of leadersh-"

"Roga!" Fulk cut him off.

Rose stopped handing out pamphlets at this point. "No, he's right, Fulk. _I _let the Blades get like this. That's why… I have to keep us together. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Rose…" Even Roga seemed to feel bad. "I didn't mean that, you know it. Why don't we just head over to the Adder's Nest and speak to the recruiter? That way, the Blades won't have to split up."

"Yeah, but then we won't be able to keep up our mission," Rose countered. "But, then again… maybe it _is_ for the best. Okay, let's go…"

Right about then a young Midlander man with ruffled red hair walked through the Guild doors, immediately catching everyone's eye. Rose saw the lance strapped to the man's back and immediately felt hope again. If that lance was what she thought it was…

"Hello, adventurer!" she blurted before Mother Miounne, the guild matron, or anyone else could get a word in edgewise. "How would you like to be a part of the Blades of Mercer?"

The man turned to her, and his steely gaze immediately pinned her down. She felt like she was getting a physical examination from ten _ya__lms_ away before the man finally said, "I'll think on it, but right now I'd like to be a part of a good mug of ale."

"I can provide that, sweetheart," Miounne said, shooting a glare at Rose. Her spirits immediately sank, and she trudged out of the Guild with the feeling of a thousand pounds of chocobo dung on her shoulders.

For lack of a better term, she felt like bird shite.

Areo glanced at the despondent girl walking out of the Guild with a hint of concern. Were the "Blades of Mercer" doing so poorly that their representative would ask a random adventurer, out of the blue, to join?

"What's that all about?" he asked the kindly Elezen woman who was providing him with his drink. The scent of Gridanian ale tugged at his heart, but failed to bring back any memories, as he had hoped.

"Oh, they're just a couple of adventurers having a rough time of it," Miounne said casually. "Normally I would be all for helping them, but they're starting to scare off the other adventurers."

"Is that so…" Areo pondered this while the Moogle that had brought him there flitted beside him, apparently invisible to everyone in the room. He had given Monty as his name, though Areo had the feeling that his real name was much more complicated.

"Oof, definitely sound like they're going through a rough patch, _kupo._ I've heard about them; their free company used to be one of the best before the Calamity struck. Then they just kind of fell from grace, if you know what I mean, _kupo_."

Areo had been told not to talk to Monty while in the presence of others, due to the obvious fact that no one else could see him, per se. So he instead asked Miounne, "Why are they here? I heard the Blades of Mercer was once one of the best free companies in Eorzea."

"That was before old Cyrus Mercer passed away during the Calamity," Miounne answered. "Again, I would help them if they weren't keeping business away. Cyrus was Rosalind's father."

Areo looked back to Rose, who was standing quietly outside of the Guild. From the slight shudder in her shoulders, he guessed that she was crying. "Maybe I should take up her offer."

"That's sweet of you, young man. I'm sure they would appreciate having a fresh-faced adventurer like you join their ranks."

He didn't answer right away, mostly due to the sounds coming from the gate in front of the Guild, going out to the Black Shroud where he was found. Wandering outside, he saw the Wood Wailers starting to panic as a huge banemite burst through the gate, jaws and pincers clacking. Its barbed tail swung through the air like an oversized pendulum, steadying just enough to aim at an oblivious Rose.

"Look out!" Areo managed to shout before tackling Rose to the ground. The diremite's stinger impacted the ground where she was standing, leaving a deep impression in the dirt that made Roga's jaw drop at least two _ilms_.

Clasping his lance, Areo parried a pincer away then quickly thrust into the diremite's left eye, creating a spurt of purple claret. The mite screeched, an awful sound that caused the nearby Wood Wailers to cringe.

But the lancer stood firm, drawing upon a reservoir of courage from a source he didn't know he had and twisting the tip of his lance deeper into the mite's eye, causing a distressed reaction from the giant bug. Then, with one final thrust, Areo shoved the lance up to its haft into the diremite, making the beastkin stop moving altogether.

Grunting with the effort, Areo drew his lance back out of the mite, taking the bug's pulsating brain out with it. The diremite then collapsed into a heap on the dirt, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. Then, slowly, the citizens and Wailers present started applauding, softly at first, then louder as the scope of Areo's achievement became apparent.

Ignoring the opportunity for glory, Areo bent down and offered a hand to Rose. "You alright?"

Groaning, Rose nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up and took her to her companions, still ignoring the applause going on outside. "Make sure that she's tended to. There might be a few bruises, but nothing too serious."

The Highlander nodded, a glint of respect in his eyes. "Sure thing, Mister…"

"Areo," the young lancer said, grimacing as he tried to remove the banemite's brain from his lance. "Areo Hunt."


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Act One Chapter Two: Omens

* * *

The Central Shroud

* * *

In the fog of the great Twelveswood, a lone man wandered almost aimlessly towards a Wood Wailer camp situated on the banks of a small river. He was an Elezen of the Duskwright variety, with dark skin and white hair and goatee, but despite his wild heritage he wore robes of the finest quality. Strapped to his right hip was a grimoire – a spell book of sorts – with several cryptic runes emblazoned on the front cover.

The Wood Wailers immediately noticed the Duskwright approaching and ordered him to halt, most likely so that they could search him. The forestfolk of Gridania had always looked at the Duskwrights with suspicion, due to their preference of dwelling in the wilds rather than the city.

However, the Duskwright would have none of it; he unclasped his grimoire from his hip and opened up a random page, causing a waft of aether to emit from it. Then, whispering a phrase in alien words, he threw a sphere of sickly green aether towards the Wood Wailers, hitting the ground and phasing right into it.

The Wood Wailers would've laughed at the admittedly poor aim if what had immediately followed hadn't robbed them of their breath. The ground where the sphere had entered began to crack and quake, until giant spires of stone began demolishing the camp's tents. The Wailers barely had time to grab their lances before the Duskwright was upon them, casting spell after spell to kill them one by one. By the time the quaking stopped, only one Wailer was left alive. He backed up onto a stump, terrified as the Duskwright approached him.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask through his fear.

"My name is Aumeric Rabelais," the Duskwright answered. "And I would have you deliver a message."


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Act One, Chapter 3: Inexcusable Failure

* * *

"I want someone to explain this to me _right now!_" bellowed Commander Blauklet of the Twin Adders to his quailing Wood Wailers. "We stand the might of Garuda herself and you lot can't even keep back a measly banemite? You should all be hanged for your cowardice, you filthy little-"

Beside him, Idristan Saugrain coughed and said, "Blauklet, these are merely recruits. Had you listened to me from the beginning, it wouldn't have fallen to that adventurer to dispatch the threat."

The Roegadyn looked down at his Elezen companion, then sighed. "Still doesn't excuse their lack of discipline in this case. If these bumbling fools had stopped the banemite _like they were supposed to,_ then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Idristan shook his head. "Don't make me go to Lewin again. You need to learn to keep control of you temp-"

"Sir!" A Gods' Quiver scout approached Blauklet and Idristan with a frantic haste, practically tripping over his own feet to get to them. "Terrible fortune in the Central Shroud!"

Blauklet growled and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "Curse the Twelve," before asking, "What the bloody hells is it? More Ixal?"

"Worse, sir! One of our Wailers came back from an encampment there, saying that an unknown arcanist had torn their camp apart and killed all the other Wailers."

Idristan frowned. "Most troubling, indeed. But why did this arcanist spare one out of the others he killed?"

"He had a message." The scout took a deep breath pulling out a small parchment and reciting the message, as follows:

_I am Aumeric Rabelais, keeper of the Espers. If you value your lives here in the Twelveswood, you will take the Heart of Adrammelech and the Grimoire of Lucavi and bring them to the Tam-Tara Deepcroft at midnight. If my demands are not met, I will… start showing my disapproval. Lavender Beds seems like a nice place to start. _

_You have four days. Hopefully you will see reason._

"Who in the _seven hells_ does this'Rabelais' bastard think he is? Or matter of fact, who he's _threatening?_" Blauklet exploded. "When I get my hands on this godsdamned piece of goblin shit, I'm gonna-"

"There's a post-script, sir," the scout cut off before Blauklet could completely lose it.

Idristan took the parchment from the scout and read the final words. What he saw brought chills to his very soul. _It can't be a coincidence…_

_P.S. Also, bring me Areo Hunt. I've a score to settle with him._

* * *

"Really? You think that that piece of weathered _junk _is the Venus Gospel?"

Rose understood Lilroga's disbelief, but she nodded firmly. "The design is the same as in my father's journal. It may look a little worse for wear, but it's definitely the Venus Gospel."

"If that's true – and I'm not saying it is," Fulk pondered, "how did it end up in the hands of some adventurer?"

"Oh come on, Fulk," Rose said cheerfully. "We adventurers have a knack for finding lost treasures, don't we?"

"Yes, well I don't suppose that includes us, now does it?"

Roga's words bit at Rose's heart, but she brushed it aside. "Maybe not in the past. But this time, I'm absolutely, positively sure. That lance _is_ the Venus Gospel!"

The other two pondered her words for a moment. The Venus Gospel, according to Cyrus Mercer's journal entries, was a powerful relic from the Allagan Empire that was in league with other Eorzean relics, like Gae Bolg or Curtana. The blade was curved, like that of a _naginata_, but it included two scythe-like flukes on the back that served to hack foes apart – similar to Gae Bolg's two wings and, more importantly, Areo's lance.

Little did they know that that same Areo was eavesdropping with Monty from the other side of their inn room, not quite disbelieving what Rose was suggesting, but also not remembering enough to believe otherwise.

"I _knew_ there was something special about you, _kupo!_" Monty was saying. "First, you wake up with no memory of who you are, then you come holding a lost relic, _and_ you killed that banemite in one blow _with that very relic_! I sense a legend halfway in the making, _kupo!_"

The young Hyur shook his head. "I wouldn't go that far. I don't even know how I _got_ this lance in the first place."

"Does it matter? You have it, it's yours, might as well make the most use out of it, _kupo!_"

Now he sighed. "I suppose you're right." He turned to leave, but then began to experience a feeling he hadn't before he entered Gridania.

_Something else is missing._


	4. Act 1 Chapter 4

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Act One Chapter 4: A Little Help (From My Friends)

* * *

New Gridania, Adventurer's Guild

* * *

Around midnight, Areo awoke to the sound of singing outside. Monty was fast asleep on a small pillow that the lancer had set up for him on the floor, a little bubble on his nostril inflating and deflating with each breath.

Yawning, he got up and walked out the door, following the singing voice to the balcony. When he found the singer, he leaned up against the frame of the entrance to listen. Finally the singer, Rose, looked up to see him and stopped.

"Keep going, it's quite relaxing," Areo said with a smile.

She blushed a little. "Sorry, it's just that… no one else has heard me do that before."

At this, Areo furrowed his brow. "Why? You have a beautiful voice. Why hide it?"

Now her face was beet red. "You… really think so?" She looked away. "It's just… I don't like singing with people around."

"Stage fright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

Areo took a step closer. "You don't have to be afraid."

"That doesn't stop me from being afraid. The only time I felt safe was-" She stopped suddenly, seemingly awash with sadness.

"Was when?" he pressed.

She took her time in answering. "When my father was still alive." Then she turned away.

At this point, Areo felt bad about pushing for details. Even five years after the Calamity, the wounds were still fresh in some hearts. He turned his back on her to walk away, but said from over his shoulder, "If it's any consolation… I've decided to accept your offer of membership."

He took another step, but was quickly embraced from behind by Rose. For a moment, he felt like a hole in his memory was being filled again, but it was gone as soon as she let go.

"You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you."

"Something tells me that I do… but you're welcome."

* * *

Steps of Nald, Ul'dah

* * *

The streets reeked of the scents of the city as Tywin Stark awoke upon them. Though he could not see them, he could sense through his bandaged face that people were bustling in and out of the marketplace, stepping either excitedly or despondently.

Feeling for his felt hat, he found that some kind souls had put several gil coins into it, as one might do with a homeless refuge. Pocketing the change, he picked up his oak staff and began tapping his way out of the streets.

The aether had woken him up. Now he just needed to find out why.

Making his way to the gate, he waved his hand dismissively at the two guards, who were sounding of both caution and pity. The bandages weren't just for show, unlike with most thaumaturges. The only sign of a Hyur face was a monocle over his left eye, and even that was tinted as to conceal his true visage.

Wandering out into the central fields of Thanalan, he paused in front of the Black Brush Station. Here, these fields were connected by an Aetheryte, one of the few outside of the main cities that Tywin had bothered to attune himself to.

He didn't immediately use the Aetheryte; first, he sat down in front of it and meditated, eliciting some perplexed looks from rookie adventurers.

Finally, the aether showed him what he needed to see. The place where he was needed.

Gridania.


	5. Act 1 Chapter 5

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter 5: Impatience with the System

* * *

Tam-Tara Deepcroft, midnight

* * *

In the hallways of the deepcroft, Aumeric waited for the Adders to come. He was normally a patient man, but the voices in his head urging him to release his gods were starting to get the better of him.

Finally, a trio of Wood Wailers came, one holding a small red crystal and the others holding… nothing.

"Where is the Grimoire?" Aumeric asked, tapping his foot against the cobblestone floor.

The lead Wailer stammered a bit before answering. "The Grimoire is not in the possession of the Twin Adders."

Aumeric paused, taking in the setback. "Alright then… Where can I find it?"

One of them mustered the courage to say, "If you're smart enough to find the Heart, then you don't need us to find the Grimoire!"

Sighing, Aumeric cast a quick spell that sent a spire of earth through the offending Wailer, impaling him on a stone spike. "Any _other_ smart remarks?"

The leader gulped. "We gave the Grimoire to some free company a few years back. I don't remember the name, but you should be able to find it."

"I see… So in that case, I would have to deal with them."

The Wailers said nothing. The high command didn't fill them in on the Grimoire's location; they weren't about to dig a deeper grave for themselves.

"Very well. But since you've only brought me a third of what I came for, I suppose Bentbranch is a thing of the past."

"A _third?_ What do you mean by that?"

The Duskwright clucked his tongue. "You forgot to bring me _Areo Hunt_."

None of the Wailers present returned home that night.


	6. Act 1 Chapter 6

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter 6: The Gathering of Magic

* * *

Bentbranch Meadows, mid-morning

* * *

Tywin didn't visit Bentbranch Meadows much. Now he remembered why.

First, the smell. Bentbranch always smelled like chocobo. And while that is normally a good thing, knowing that so many of the loyal birds are nearby, the new stable-hands had issues cleaning up after them. Not to mention disposing of the messes.

Second, the people. Underneath his mask of cloth he couldn't see them – though he probably couldn't see them regardless of whether he wore the mask or not – but he could sense them boring into him with suspicion. Just like they do every outsider.

The third he didn't expect, but that was the sudden hail of ether bolts impacting the ground. Gridania had some really weird weather sometimes.

Deflecting a stray bolt, Tywin made his way to the drink stand, whose tender was cowering under the counter. Helping himself to a shot of apple juice, he stuck a straw under his mask and sipped it while deflecting more of the ether bolts.

It was about then he realized that the event was not natural, mainly due to the mad laugh coming from the sky. Never taking his attention off of his juice, he deflected another bolt and sent a fireball to the source of the laugh.

He heard a pained grunt, then a slight breeze as whatever or whoever was causing the storm spiraled out of control, landing somewhere to the south.

To the bewildered townspeople he merely shrugged, and took a pearl chocolate from a nearby stand.

* * *

New Gridania, Adder's nest, mid-morning

* * *

"Do you mind explaining where the guards were when that madman attacked?" Lewin, commander of the Gods' Quiver, asked the two captains before him.

Bauklet was silent, but Idristan said, "Well, it seems that he was dissatisfied with our delivery. I suppose he didn't know we lost the Grimoire?"

"_Lost_ isn't the word for it; we _gave it away_. We thought it would be safer in the hands of others, but clearly that is no longer the case. We need to find the people we gave the Grimoire to, and with haste."

The two saluted. "Will do, sir!"

Adventurer's Guild

Rosalind awoke in the bed that the Guild had given her, knowing that her fortunes were about to turn around. Reaching under the bed, she stroked the small book that had been given to her by her father before he died. He told her that it was very important that no one but her got their hands on it, otherwise it could bring a new chaos to Eorzea.

She brushed her hand along the runes that adorned the cover of the book, knowing what they said in her heart.

Lucavi.


	7. Act 1 Chapter 7

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter 7: Leafy Troubles

* * *

Tam-Tara Deepcroft

"What sort of _monster_ could deflect my power so _easily_?" Aumeric growled as he staggered back into his hideaway. He almost settled back into his spot from the night before, but realizing that the Adders would soon send a search for their missing Wailers, he retreated deeper into the croft.

Finally, he came to rest at the tomb of some king whose name time had forgotten. Growling again, he began to count his curses:

One: He had been unable to obtain the items required for his gods' return, save for one.

Two: The Twin Adders now knew that Aumeric wasn't screwing around, and would likely seek retribution for his attack on Bentbranch Meadows.

Three: Somewhere in Gridania, there was a mage powerful enough to swat him away like a flitting gnat.

Taking a deep breath, Aumeric turned away from cursing his foul luck and turned to his one blessing out of this whole ordeal: the Heart of Addramelech. Taking the fist-sized gem into the tomb – one he had selected on purpose – he found the waist-high pedestal that stood in the middle of the room, where the sarcophagus would normally go. Then, without thinking twice, he placed the gem into the pedestal's waiting claw.

Insane glee began to fill his heart as a beast of immeasurable power started to materialize before him. Two red eyes glowed from out of the darkness; a mouthful of fangs flashed as the beast let out a low growl.

"Not exactly the Esper I was expecting…" Aumeric laughed. "But it will do."

* * *

New Gridania Adventurer's Guild

News of the attack on Bentbranch travelled fast, as did the casually heroic actions of the tharmaturge that stopped it. Areo, though, couldn't shake this feeling of unease about it, even with Monty's reassuring manner.

"If that proves anything, it's that this guy isn't unstoppable, _kupo!_" Monty was saying. "If a strong enough adventurer opposes him, he can't do any damage."

"It still bothers me. Why wasn't there a longer clash? Makes no sense for someone who's trying to hold Gridania hostage."

"Eh, a bunch of hot air will do that to anyone. But come on, _kupo_; Rosalind said she was going to the levemete to get some work. We should probably tag along."

Areo sighed. "I guess we should. But I'm still bothered by it."

They walked/flitted downstairs, where Rose was negotiating with the levemete on the best job for them. Finally wrangling a fair one, she walked over to her crew and showed them the card. "The Greatloam Growery needs someone to clear out some ochus in the north Shroud! This should be the perfect job!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, Rose," Lilroga cut in, "but this seems like a bit of a simple assignment. Are you sure you couldn't find anything a little more worth our time?"

Fulk nodded. "I've taken down bigger seedkin than the ochus to the north. I know that you want to cut the company's teeth on something, but… we're hardly rookies."

Rose sighed, getting the point. "Alright, but that was all the levemete was willing to offer to us."

"We have to start somewhere, right?" Areo said, walking towards the door and motioning for the others to follow. "North Shroud, right? We'll have those ochus down before sunset."

* * *

They went through Old Gridania to the north gate; Areo noted where the Lancer's Guild was when they did. He didn't remember if he had a membership with the guild already, but it was probably a good idea to check as soon as he got back. He noticed that Rose kept shooting glances at him, as if to piece together some kind of puzzle.

They moved through the north gate, seeing Runst's Spire as they went further north to Hyrst. Entering the area around the town of Hyrst known as Peacegarden, they began the hunt for the ochus.

Monty had followed the group, unseen except by Areo. "I think I know the ochus the levemete was talking about; they do hang around this area, but they're closer to the river."

Areo turned to Fulk. "Have any of you checked the riverbank yet?"

"Not yet; you think that's where they're hiding?"

"I have my suspicions." Drawing the Venus Gospel, he crept up to the river's edge. Sure enough, soaking in the pure river water, there was a knot of ochus.

"There they are." Areo motioned for the others to join him at his hiding place. "Okay, Fulk, you get their attention and keep them off of Lilroga and Rosalind. I'll take out as many as I can while Lilroga blasts them and Rosalind keeps us healthy."

"Right."

"On it."

Rose's face soured a bit. "You want me to heal?"

"Yes, Rosalind. Why, is there a problem?"

"The last time Rose tried to keep us hearty," Roga said, "we nearly lost Fulk."

Taking this in, Areo then let out a deep sigh. "Alright then… we'll just need to take them out as soon as possible."

The group got into their positions, then Areo gave the signal to attack. Fulk got out his heavy axe and swung it at the nearest ochu, cutting it in twain and sending the pieces hurtling into the river. Areo leapt up from his hiding place and stabbed another through the body from the top, getting a spurt of chlorophyll in return. Roga sent a ball of fire crashing into a third, burning it to a –

Well… no explanation needed.

All the while, Rose stayed on the sidelines, throwing a healing spell onto her friends as soon as they got an injury. It took roughly half a minute to take out all seven of the ochus, but it felt to Areo as if they died instantly. "That was much better healing that Lilroga would let on."

Rose smiled. "I've been practicing."

"On what, a wood mouse?" Despite his disbelief, Roga also seemed to be impressed.

Fulk put away his axe and nodded. "Time well spent, Rose. Your father would be proud."

Her smile grew brighter. "Thanks, Fulk." Then she turned to look at Areo. "Great planning, too; I would've never come up with that."

"It's nothing; all the planning in the world doesn't matter if the people can't pull it off. And you all did."

"I think this calls for a round of drinks back at the Guild!" Roga bounced in excitement at Fulk's suggestion.

"Alright then; first round's on me!"


End file.
